Rune Thief
by CrzyMonkyFrk
Summary: Katie and Rachel go to defeat a dragon but Katie betrays Rachel! A stupid story written by even stupider people!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeyyyyyy! Me and my sister are writing this stupid story so you better read it or you'll be stupid too. Oh if you wanna add us our runescape names are Katie5104 and Annewood18. Remember kids don't be stupid read our story!**

**Rune Thief**

Rachel and Katie were sisters. Rachel was a level 57 but Katie was only a level 43. Rachel had rune armor and Katie had addy. One day they were walking around in the wilderness because they felt like it when all of a sudden a level 97 demon popped up. "Yo what up dawgs?" it asked. "Hi…" Rachel said.

"Ahhhh! A level 97 demon we're gunna die we're gunna die!" Katie ran around in a circle screaming until all her energy was gone. "Well now that we got that over with." The demon said and teleported Rachel and Katie to the all powerful Dragon's cave. The Dragon's name was Pete. "Ahhhhhh! A Dragon named Pete!" Katie walked around screaming because if you remember her energy ran out.

"He he Pete the magic dragon!" Rachel laughed. "Shut up I'm not magic! I'm evil grr!" Pete growled. "Well soooooory!" "I've had enough of you stupid noobs coming into my cave!" and then Pete hit Rachel. "Hey you can't do that I'm calling my lawyer!" Rachel screamed at the dragon.

"Come on Rachel you can take him!" Katie cheered. "Are you crazy he's a level 124!" Pete hit Rachel again but her rune armor was protecting her for now. "Come on Rachel I believe in you!" Katie said. "Your right I CAN beat him!" Rachel raised her scimmy and charged at Pete.

A Few Seconds Later…

Rachel curled up into a ball and died a not-so-hideous death. She dropped everything except her tiara, her gloves, and her fighting boots. Katie looked around "Well that sucks!" Then she ran and grabbed Rachel's rune armor and teleported back to Varrock.

Rachel found Katie and asked for her armor. "Um, I didn't see it." Katie replied. "What are you talking about? Your wearing it!" Rachel asked. "Mine now sucka!" Katie ran off because her energy came back up. Rachel couldn't chase after her because she spent all her energy running laps around the desert.

"I'll get you for this Katie! And I'll get that little dragon too!" Rachel shook her fist and walked off crying. Out of nowhere a noob popped up and asked "Will you go out with me?" and she said "Do you got any money?" The noob said "No of course not I'm a noob!" "Then get away from me!" Rachel cried.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhh! We're back run! Run far away! But as you are running please fill out a review. Oh and while you are running and filling out a review please note that we do not own Runescape. **

**Rune Thief Part 2**

Rachel walked around Varrock crying. She lost her rune armor. The armor she had raised since it was nothing more than some rune ore. "Why!" she screamed in the middle of the square. "Because your mother doesn't love you." The noob that was previously following her shouted. "Get away from me nooby noob noob." Rachel shouted and went back to crying.

Meanwhile Katie was walking around in Falador sporting her new found armor. "Hey everybody look at me I'm so cool in my rune armor!" Katie said walking around. That's when she ran into Rachel's friends Mike and Ike. "Hehe Mike and Ike is a candy!" Katie giggled. "We know you stole Rachel's armor!" Mike said. "Yeah you're a bad sister!" Ike said.

"Oh, yeah well, your dumb!" Katie said back. "Your face is dumb." Said Ike. "Yes, well I have to go…do stuff…." Katie ran away but her energy was only at 30. _Oh no their gunna catch me!_ She thought as Mike was closing in. You see Ike was a rather fat boy so he just waited in the bar. Then out of nowhere the mysterious old man appeared and took Katie to the maze. "Yeah I'm saved!" Katie shouted. "Dang she's saved." Mike groaned and walked back to Falador.

Rachel started to walk to Lumbridge but that annoying noob was following her. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. "No I don't date noobs." Rachel told him. "I'm not a noob I have a main!" the noob answered. "Sure you do." Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked past the cows. "My main is a level 127." The noob said proudly. "Then let me see it." Rachel said and turned around.

"You see that's the problem I was banned." The noob sighed. "That's what I thought you'd say." Rachel said.

Katie finished the maze but didn't get any reward. "What a rip off! I hate the old man!" Katie said. "You know I'm still here!" Katie turned around and saw the mysterious old man standing there. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" The old man started crying and disappeared.

"Eh, he'll get over it." Katie shrugged then all of a sudden Mike jumped out from behind a tree. "Aha!" Mike shouted and grabbed Katie. "Hey you can't grab me!" Katie slapped his arm. "Why not?" Mike asked letting go. "It's one of the rules." Katie said. "What rules? There are no rules!" Mike grabbed Katie's arm again. "Well at least I tried." Katie sighed.

Rachel made it to Lumbridge castle and was immediately attacked by noobs asking for money and free armor ect. There was a level 31 shouting "I could own you all!" the noob still followed her. "This is so not fair I'm going to kill Katie when I see her!"

Katie, Mike, and Ike all went back to the bar and waited upstairs. "Ike you go get Rachel and tell her to come her!" Mike said. "Ok." Ike said putting down his turkey leg and going down the stairs but he tripped and rolled down. "I'm ok!" he shouted back up.

Rachel was crying on the steps of Lumbridge castle when Ike walked through the gates. "Rachel we captured Katie come on you can get your armor back!" "Yay!" Rachel jumped up. "Let's go then." Rachel said following Ike. The noob followed Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look! What's that? Another update yay!**

**Rune Thief**

Rachel, Ike and the noob walked into Falador and went to the bar where they found Katie and Mike making out. "Mike what are you doing!" Ike shouted. "I can't take it anymore! Everyone I love Katie and she loves me!" Mike said. "Oh boy this is going to be awkward." Katie sighed.

"Enough of this Katie give me back my rune armor!" Rachel held out her hand. "Yeah give it to her!" the noob said. "Who are you?" Katie asked the noob. "I'm your daddy!" the noob said. "You ain't my daddy!" Katie kicked the noob. "Ow! That really hurt." The noob started to cry softly in the corner.

"Katie give it back." Ike said to Katie. "Fine you don't have to be a big baby about it!" Katie threw her I mean Rachel's armor at her sister. "Yay!" Rachel put her armor back on and restored all her former glory. "Good job on restoring your former glory Rachel." Ike said patting her back.

"Now what do you say? Let's go kill Pete!" Rachel shouted. "Uh, that's how you lost your armor in the first place." Katie pointed out. "Pete the magic dragon lived by the sea and-" the noob started to sing. "Shut up!" Mike, Ike, Rachel, and Katie screamed at the same time.

"Ok Rachel I'll help you defeat Pete." Katie said putting her hand on top of Rachel's. "I'll go if Katie is going!" Mike put his hand in too. "I'll go because I need the exercise!" Ike put in his hand. "And I'll go because I'm the stereotypical noob!" the noob put his hand in as well. "And I'll go because I need friends!" the mysterious old man put his hand in. "Get out of here!" Katie shouted. "Why are you so mean to me?" the old man ran from the room screaming.

So anyway the group is walking around the wilderness looking for Pete when they run into a skeleton. The skeleton's name was Bob. "What's up guys?" Bob asked casually. "Ahhhh a skeleton named Bob!" Katie screamed and ran around in a circle until her energy was out…once again. "Listen I don't like you and you don't like me. But I got a score to settle with Pete." Bob said.

"Why don't you like us? We like you." Rachel said. "Oh, well then…anyway that's not the point I can get you to Pete." Bob said. "So Bob," Katie said. "Why do you want to get even with Pete?" The skeleton shook his skull "I lost to him in a poker game."

"That's it? You got to learn to let go man!" Ike said. Bob glared at Ike. "Zim Zim Zala Zin!" All of a sudden Ike disappeared. "Whoa what did you do to Ike?" Mike asked. "I cast a spell on him. Whoo!" Bob waved his arms around. "Bring him back Bob we need him!" Rachel said. "Fiiine!" Bob groaned and Ike appeared beside Mike. "I've been places. Scary places! I wanna go home!" Ike sucked his thumb and started rocking back and forth. "Eh, he'll be fine." Katie said. "Let' s keep moving on then!"

"Hey why did the Skeleton go to the movies by himself?" the noob asked as the kept walking. "Because he had no body!" everyone started laughing except the Bob. "It's not funny! I'm very sensitive about my lack of body!" Bob cried. "Sorry Bob." Rachel snickered. "What are you guys doing out here?" another player asked. He was a level 97. "Get him!" Rachel shouted and the all started to attack. Except Ike who was taking a nap.

"Murders!" the player cried as he rolled up and died. "Hey look who it is!" Katie pointed to that demon. "Yo! What up dawgs?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter includes our other sister Jessica. Her runescape name is Jessicaw14 if you want to talk to her later.**

**Rune Thief**

The demon that took Katie and Rachel to Pete way back in the first chapter has holding a level 30 girl in mith armor. "Help me I'm just a poor noob!" the girl's name was Jessica. "Hey let's help that poor noob!" Rachel said. "But why?" Katie asked. "How are we going to defeat that demon?" Ike asked. "I have a plan!" the noob said.

5 minutes later…

"1…2…3!" shouted the noob. The group rolled Ike down the hill and Ike rolled over the demon killing him instantly. Jessica popped free. "Good job on saving the poor noob Ike!" Mike said helping Ike off the dead demon. "Poor? I'm not poor I have 200k!" Jessica laughed. "Kill her!" Mike shouted and ran towards her but Katie jumped in front of him.

"We we're once noobs ourselves!" she said. "Katie you're still a noob!" Bob pointed out. "Hey you know what? Shut up Bob!" Katie said. "Well thanks for saving me. Where are you guys going?" Jessica asked. "We're going to see Pete the dragon!" the noob announced. "Oh I know Pete." Jessica said. "You know Pete?" Katie asked. "Yeah sure Pete is my father's uncle's second cousin's former roommate." Jessica nodded. "So what is Pete to you?" Bob the skeleton asked scratching his skull.

"I just told you! He's my father's uncle's-" Jessica started. "Ok that's not important right now!" Rachel shouted. "How do we get to Pete? Ike killed the demon!" she complained. "I can take you to him." Jessica said "Just follow the yellow brick road!" Everyone looked around. "What yellow brick road?" Mike asked. "Oh I mean just follow the rainbow!" Jessica corrected. "What rainbow?" Katie asked. "Why didn't you people bring a map?" Jessica asked. Everyone shrugged. "Fine just follow me."

It wasn't long until Jessica led them to the mouth of a cave. "This is where Pete lives." She said. "Uh I have to go!" the noob ran off away from the cave. "I was just starting to get use to him." Rachel sighed. "What are we waiting for!" Ike shouted and ran into the cave. A burst of fire shot out the cave. "Ike!" Mike screamed. Bob put his hand on Mike's shoulder "He's bar-b-que now."

"Let's take this moment to remember Ike." Rachel said. "Why? I didn't even know him!" Jessica said out loud. "Yeah he was kind of annoying anyway." Katie added. "I never really like him either." Said the mysterious old man. "Why do you keep following us?" Katie shouted. "I hate you!" the old man ran away.

"So…who is going to go in first?" Rachel asked. "I'll go! After all I'm already dead." Bob said as he walked into the cave. "Before you go Bob there is something I have to tell you!" Katie said. "What is it Katie?" Bob asked. "I love you." Katie said. "What about me?" Mike screamed. "Oh please boy you were just a booty call!" Katie laughed. "Oh you go girl!" Jessica high-fived Katie. "Why do I hang out with you people?" Rachel asked.

"We can't let Bob go by himself let's all go!" Katie said. "Yeah!" everyone agreed. They all ran inside the cave. However Katie stayed outside. "Suckers." Rachel ran back outside and pulled Katie along.

Inside the cave Pete was picking at Ike's cooked body. "Should I eat him? He is pretty fat he might ruin my appetite. But then again I'm very hungry. Yeah I guess I should eat him." With that Pete swallowed Ike whole. "Oh no! Heartburn!" he squealed. "Now's our chance!" Bob shouted. They all ran out from behind the rock and charged at Pete with their weapons raised.

5 seconds later…

Pete was standing on Mike and Bob while holding Katie and Rachel in each of his hands. Jessica was sitting on a nearby rock. "Boo! Come on you guys you can beat him!" she cheered. Pete blew some fire at Jessica. Her face turned black and her hair stood up. "Well nice knowing you guys!" Jessica waved and hid behind the rock. Pete laughed "You really thought you could defeat me?"

"Well…yes actually it's a pretty long story you see we started out in the-" Rachel started. "Shut up I don't care!" Pete bellowed "I'm going to eat you all!" "I don't think so!" a boy stepped into the cave he was a level 126. "Who are you?" Rachel asked. "I'm the noob!" the boy said proudly. "But I thought your account was banned." Rachel gasped. "They appealed it. Now if you'll excuse me I have some dragon butt to kick!" the boy said flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey how much money do you got?" Jessica called from behind the rock. The boy ignored her and started to fight with Pete. Rachel and Katie were dropped and Bob and Mike we're un-stepped on. "Go new guy!" Mike cheered. "Whoo!" Katie started the wave with her friends.

5 minutes later…

The boy only had 6 hitpoints left but Pete still had 10. "We got to help the noob!" Rachel shouted. Just then Pete hit the boy with a 5. "I've got you now!" Pete laughed. Out of nowhere Bob, Katie, Rachel, Mike, and Jessica ran up to Pete all hitting him at the same exact time. "No!" Pete screamed as he curled up and died a most hideous death.

"We did it!" Katie shouted. The former noob walked over to Rachel "Will you go out with me?" he asked again. "Heck yes I will!" Rachel shouted. Bob walked up to Katie and asked "Will you go out with me?" Katie shook her head "I can't date a dead guy." Mike walked over to Jessica "Will you go out with me?" he asked. Jessica thought a moment. Mike was a level 50 maybe he would give her free stuff. "Okay sure why not!" "I'm so proud of all of you!" the mysterious old man said as he magically appeared.

"Congratulations for killing Pete the magic Dragon you all win a fabulous cruise to the famous runescape theme park Dragon Land!" the old man cheered. "Yay!" everyone shouted. "Except you!" the old man said to Katie. "Please I'm sorry I love you old dude!"

"Fine you can come." The old man agreed and took them all to Dragon Land. "Yay! Let's go ride stuff!" Katie shouted. "Yes with my new friends!" the old man cried. "Your not our friend go away!" Katie said to him as they walked off. "One day Katie…I'll get you for this. One day!" the mysterious old man growled and disappeared.

**The End**

**Sequel?**


End file.
